KH Drabbles
by Eternity's Demise
Summary: I got bored so i made these. XD Hope you enjoy.


So I thought to mein self that i would write a fic for Kingdom this is a completely random fic dedicated to a friend of mine. So basically this will be a comletely random fic. Don't know what else to say. XD

The dim lighting of the room barely lit up the leader of the organisation's leader. He mumbled to himself facing the door as he sat behing his large pale desk. The room lacked colour excepted for a small lightly coloured figurine in Xemnas' hand. He impersonated a female voice that squeaked every now and then, he made the figure waddle over to a bright pink car on the end of the desk and sat it down on one of the hard plastic seats strapping it in with a seatbelt. He began to drive the car around his desk making car noises when...

His office door flung over and another cloaked figure was stood in the door way. He was reading his large book known as the Lexicon. He looked up through his steel blue fringe to see that the almighty leader of Organisation XIII was playing around with...Xemnas was playing with a Barbie... Zexion couldn't help but stare in dismay as his jaw nearly hit the floor. The man who wanted to gain kingdom hearts and gain ultimate power was sat playing with a Barbie and was completely oblivious to the petrified figure in his doorway. Zexion was frozen still he didn't move even when a gloved hand placed itself on his shoulder.

A bright red haired guy had appeared next to Zexion and began to click his fingers in his face in an attempt to gain a reaction from the small steel-blue haired boy. Axel began to look for what had caused a state of sheer petrification to the boy. He looked through the door to the superior's office. Axel then joined his follow comrade in shock refusing to move and look away. It was then that Xemnas noticed two pairs of eyes burning into his skull and began to cautiously look up...

It was a simple plan really, steal Larxene's clothes when she wasn't looking and run for the hills...however nothing worked out right for Vexen. He had managed to steal as many of Larxenes clothes as possible and managed to run half way across the castle, noticing there was something going on in the superior's office. He could help but feel tempted by the stolen clothes frequently having to mentally smack himself to resist the urge. He wasn't strong enough though.

He routed through the pile of clothes for something he could easily wear and that was when it caught his eye... a black dress with a slit down the side. Vexen had to ponder as to why Larxene would have a dress and when she would ever need it. He had to force himself into to the dress and waltzed over to the mirror doing twirls whenever he could. he always wondered what it would be like to wear a dress, he would never admit it to any one though. Vexen glanced in the mirror and couldn't help but feel that something was missing.

He began to rummage through the pile again when a bag fell out. Vexen opened it to see a variety of make-up and other beauty products...

Once Vexen had finished his personal make over he began to dance about the room the dress flowing around with his motions...The door exploded open and Larxene was stood there huffing like a rabbid dog almost frothing at the mouth. Vexen had frozen mid twirl to see Larxene with fire blazing in her eyes...Vexen mentally slapped himself from forgetting the plan...again...

Demyx was ready to sleep having used up all of his energy to do...stuff. He opened his bedside drawer and pulled out a pink plug-in light and plugged it in turning the room a pale pink. Demyx could now sleep peacefully now knowing that his room was monster free. He curled up under his duvet and began to drift to sleep...A large roar like noise echoed through his room. Demyx instantly burried himself under his duvet sheet, slowly forcing himself to peer over the top his sheets. Demyx was trembling with fear when the roar sounded out again...

Demyx had fallen asleep in the grey room,head resting on the table in front of him as he drooled all over it. He awoke with a start when a large blunt object hit him, Demyx began to scream about a monster over and over again and how it was going to eat him. Saix face palmed as Demyx curled up in a ball on the chair rocking back and forth, Saix was going to regret this later...

"Demyx?" Saix began trying to sound reassuring which was hard when he spoke mainly in monotone. "You know there's no such things as mosters, right? Saix raised his eyebrow as Demyx began to rant about the monster under his bed.

Later that night Saix had promised to check for any 'monsters' underneath Demyx's bed, he gave Demyx the all clear and when to his own room to sleep. He was especially tired from Demyx's antics today. He threw himself under his covers and began to gently drift of into Dreamland...A large roar sounded out from under Saix's bed causing his eye to widen as he threw his covers over his head...

The next morning Demyx was his usual hyperactive self however Saix had passed out in his cereal...

In Saix's room a moggle awoke under his bed and scratched his head as he crawled out from under the bed after a refreshing sleep...


End file.
